<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests! by SaschaR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736289">Requests!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR'>SaschaR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, All of these so far are rushed and unedited and I am sorry, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Husk is an old man, Kitten Husk, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Pokemon, as done by me, shitty attempt at writing stuttering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are fics either requested here or on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk &amp; Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon: Only if you want, but could you please do a voxval with an abusive vox.</p><p>Note: This is a challenge! A fun one^^. It’s unedited but frankly, I don’t care XD. I’m just glad to finish it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glowing red eyes. A blue screen. A fractured smile. Bloodied hips. Electric current. A fractured smile. A blue screen. Glowing red eyes. A fractured smile a blue screen glowing red eyes <em>a fractured smile a blue screen glowing red eyes a fractured smile a blue screen glowing red eyes a fractured smile-</em> <br/>
<b>Claws tipped with electricity</b><br/>
Valentino woke up with a jolt, hand over his heart, clutching it. He heaved, coughing and looking around, the world dark and blurry around him. It took a good second for him to calm down, but finally his internal clock caught up with his mind and told him the time. 3:00. Fuck. It was the dead of night and he just *had* to have had a nightmare, didn’t he? Valentino grumbled softly to himself, turning to get out of bed, reaching blindly for his cane and gripping the familiar handle, using it to help himself up, wincing as his hip screamed in protest. He grunted softly, standing straight up, tapping his cane slightly to remind himself how it felt and sounded, starting his trek from the bedroom to his kitchen for some late night coffee and chocolate. Both pink of course. Valentino froze when he heard a groan and shuffling under the covers of his bed. Vox. Valentino held his breath, looking over in his boyfriend’s general direction, searching for the black screen to illuminate and show his face again. He let out a sigh of relief when that didn’t happen, allowing Valentino to relax and continue walking to the kitchen, yawning softly. He felt along the counter, stopping when he felt the tiny little ridge, arms reaching up to get his stash of food and drink. “Pink coffee pink coffee pink coffee yeah~” he muttered to himself, making his coffee, smiling wide when his coffee turned a nice hot pink color. He reached up again and grabbed a bag of light pink chocolate, mouth watering as he walked to the table, setting down his food. He almost sat down but stopped, remembering with a grimace that his ass was out of commission after an… eventful night. Valentino shuddered from the memory, grabbing a very soft and very plush pillow, setting it down and fluffing it before sitting down slowly, biting his tongue to combat the searing pain shooting from his ass and to his spine. He *hated* it when Vox topped. He let out a sigh of relief when he was seated, snagging his coffee and chocolate, eagerly eating what was probably going to be his only meal of the day, if Vox had any say in it. *And he always had a say in it* his mind prompted, forcing Valentino to shake his head to dispel that thought. He couldn’t think those things, not about Vox. Vox wasn’t like him, Vox wasn’t abusive or cruel, he wasn’t! *Valentino* was the abusive and cruel one, the one to hit and rape and hurt and manipulate others, and he took pride in that! How many people could get away with screaming and hitting someone and have them come running back? Not many, especially here in Hell, where everybody had a surplus of pride. Valentino absentmindedly nibbled at his chocolate, sticking it into his coffee and swirling it around. He gently trailed a finger over his eye, wincing as the tender and swollen skin pulsed a little. Why did Vox have to give him a black eye? Those things were a bitch to hide with makeup even if one *didn’t* depend entirely on one’s glasses to see, let alone someone like Valentino, who was blind even *with* his glasses. Valentino sighed heavily, fingers going down to trace over his hip, grateful that it was at least starting to heal. His fingers drummed against the tabletop, claws making little clicking noises. Soon, he was finished with breakfast and he got up, cleaning his mess. He bit back a yawn and trudged to the bathroom, making soft clicking noises to aid him in his journey. Finally, he reached the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light as he reached for his glasses, putting them on and closing his eyes, flicking on the light and counting to ten before cracking open his eyes and hissing softly. He reached up and got his makeup supplies, taking a long look in the mirror before removing his glasses and applying the makeup, wincing when he pressed too hard on a bruise or his black eye. When he was done, he put on his glasses again, squinting in the mirror and grinning widely when he saw no evidence of bruises or black eyes in sight. Perfect. He put away his supplies and swapped out his plain old cane for a shiny new one, walking out of the bathroom with his head held up high, like he owned all of Hell, determined not to lower to any demon except one. Vox.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Request a fic here or at my Tumblr: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon requested:<br/>Writing request, what if Alastor were to "slip up" on a dark magic spell and turned Husk into a kitten. Asking for a friend 💙</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>OKAY I KNOW I’M LATE MY MOTIVATION IS SHIT OKAY? Also this is rushed and barely edited I’m sorry I’m shit with motivation.</p><p>Notes from now:<br/>I usually edit more but apparently rushing is what I've been doing T^T<br/>These are so short and no paragraphs because rushing aren't I g r e a t</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Husker~! I request your assistance!" Alastor called out into the empty hallways, twirling his microphone around. "FUCKIN' COMING!" A gruff voice shouted from the hallway, accompanied by the pitter-pattering of soft paws against the hardwood floor. Alastor smirked and hummed slightly, tapping his foot. Husk rounded the corner, arms crossed. "Okay I'm he-" "Oops~," Alastor said, mic glowing a bright red before shooting out a beam and hitting Husk square in the chest. "ALASTO-" The cat never got to finish screaming at Alastor before a small mew escaped his throat, the feline collapsing to the floor and glowing a bright red. Alastor waited for him to implode, arching a brow in surprise when that didn't happen, instead, Husk seemed to be getting smaller and smaller until he could fit into the palm of Alastor's hand. Then, the magic surrounding him slowly dissipated, revealing a small kitten that bore an uncanny resemblance to Husk. Alastor's smile widened and sharpened as he realized what exactly his spell did. He leaned down and picked up the tiny kitten, setting him in his hand and rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb. Husk gave off and tiny mew that just *melted* Alastor's heart, making the reindeer bite his tongue in an attempt to stifle the coos threatening to escape him. He looked around before slinking off to his room, clutching the kitten to his chest.<br/>
He could always turn Husk back later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Request a fic here or at my Tumblr: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon requested:<br/>something with husk/niffty? they’re a rarepair but i like ‘em</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>Here ya go! Sorry it’s so short, as Husk/Niffty is something I don’t really ship ^^;</p><p>Notes:<br/>I wrote and posted this a while ago^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Nif?” Husk called out from underneath the sink, grumbling as water and gunk narrowly missed hitting him right in the face. “Yeah?” Niffty called out, pausing her chopping of onions to turn her head towards her husband, head tilted to the side. “Didja make Al wash the dishes?” “Yup!” Husk groaned and pulled out from under the sink, trudging over to the small cyclops, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “‘E clogged up th’ sink usin’ his weird-ass magic shit, so I’ll force ‘im t’ clean it tomorrow, mkay dollface?” Niffty sighed and nodded, starting to chop again. “Whatcha makin’?” Husk asked, peering over the top of her head, nose crinkling up adorably as it took in the scent of onions and… watermelon? Wait no, the watermelon was Niffty’s shampoo, nevermind. “Food,” she replied curtly, hands going a mile a minute as finished up the onions and tossed them in the frying pan for sweating. Husk sighed and picked her up, smirking at the little squeal she gave. “That so? What type o’ food?” Niffty huffed and glared, crossing her arms. “The type I’ll poison if you don’t put me down.” Husk snorted and put her down, patting her head. “Well call me if ya need me, I’ll be in the livin’ room,” he said, walking away. Niffty huffed and called after him, smirking at the annoyed grunt she got in return. “Allie calls it the deading room~!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Request a fic here or at my Tumblr: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Radioshowbiz requested:<br/>RadioHusk, perhaps one of them being killed in a extermination and how the other will cope with it and their thoughts behind it? I'm sowwy for bothering ya ówò</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>This could be seen as either from Husk’s perspective or Alastor’s :&gt;</p><p>Notes:<br/>Wrote and posted this a while ago</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>He stared down in horror at the burned corpse, tears streaming down his face. <em>Him… why him? Why not me!? WHY NOT ME!?</em> He thought, turning away slowly and trudging to his room. He ignored what everyone was saying, ignored their pitying looks. He didn’t need them, he didn’t need anything. All he needed was his boyfriend back. A boyfriend that shouldn’t have pushed him away and came to his rescue. That shouldn’t have had a soft smile on his face when he looked at him. Who shouldn’t have said goodbye. “WHY HIM!?” He screamed, banging his fists against his desk, heaving. He scrubbed at his eyes painfully, sobs bubbling up in his throat. He needed something to numb the pain. Anything. But nothing would… not without him. Not without him… he walked over to the bed, sniffling pathetically as he remembered all the cuddling, the laughter. It was rare to get real, genuine laughter from him. It always has been. Had, not has. He was gone now… erased. Forever. He felt the gnawing in his heart, all too familiar by now as he slipped under the covers and curled up, closing his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. It didn’t work and he listened to the screams of sinners being slaughtered instead. He didn’t even look up when an angel broke into his room, weapon pointed at him. He simply laid there, waiting for it to happen. Waiting to be erased. He felt a searing pain, like being stabbed, and then… nothing. He was nowhere, absolutely nowhere. He didn’t care. Not anymore. Not without him.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon requested:<br/>VoxVal being complete idiots or just them having kinda like a day off, I wanna see what you think they do &gt;3&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>Ooooo this was a fun one! I love writing banter^^ Also a bit on the suggestive side!</p><p>Notes:<br/>This was written and posted a while ago</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>“OH VOXY~” Vox winced as he heard Valentino’s voice ring out through the studio. “Oh god-fucking-damnit,” Vox sighed out, putting down his stack of papers just in the nick of time as his office door was slammed open, revealing a very happy louse. Vox groaned, rolling his eyes as he spat out, “What the fuck do you want this time?” “SE-” “No. Not here, not now, not <em>ever</em> if you don’t leave me the fuck alone.” Valentino pouted at Vox’s reply, crossing his arms childishly. “Oh come <em>on</em> baby~ It’s our day off! Let’s have some fun~” “Your definition of fun is different from my definition of fun, Val,” Vox deadpanned, glaring at Valentino. “And besides, <em>you</em> don’t have paperwork to catch up on, I do,” He added, turning his attention away from the annoying louse and back to his paperwork. Said annoying louse huffed and stomped his foot, marching over to Vox’s desk and leaning over it suggestively, a sultry smirk on his face. “Oh Vox~” “No.” he replied, not even letting the bug finish his sentence. Valentino’s face twisted up in anger as he slammed his hands down on Vox’s desk. “Fuck me!” “No.” “Let me fuck you!” “Hell no.” “Oh, Voxy please~ I need it~” “Go fuck one of your whores.” “But you <em>are</em> one of my-OW! FUCK! SHIT DAMNIT!” Valentino held his cheek in his hand, blinking back tears as he looked down at Vox. “Don’t call me one of your whores god<em>damnit</em>! Leave me alone!” Vox snapped, glaring daggers at the frowning louse. “But…” he sniffed, wiping his eyes, “I wanted to spend time with you…” Fuck those damn mood swings. How the hell Valentino managed to have worse mood swings than him honestly baffled Vox. He sighed, getting up and taking Valentino’s hand, leading him to the chair. “What.” Valentino huffed out, making a noise of confusion as Vox pushed him down onto the chair. Vox sighed and rubbed what would have been a temple if he didn’t have a screen face. “Listen, pull out your dick and I’ll ride you while I finish up my paperwork, <b>but</b> you <em>have</em> to be quiet, let me go at my own pace, <em>and</em> we’re cuddling after this. Deal?” Valentino’s eyes widened with glee, grin sharp and wide. “Deal, baby~ Now come here, becau-” “If you call yourself Daddy, I will cut your dick off.” “Kinky!” Valentino chirped, laughing at Vox’s exasperated screams.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cantankerouscanuck asked:</p><p>A request idea! Vaggie trying to introduce Husk to Pokemon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>Ahhh I know very little about Pokémon so this was less of a pocket monster thing and more of Husk being a grumpy little thing.</p><p>Notes:<br/>Wrote and posted a while ago</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Husk was sitting at the bar/front desk, chugging down some apple juice, because <em>some</em> bastard that shall not be named took away his booze <em>again</em>, minding his own damn business. “MotherfUCKING SHIT GODDAMNIT!” Well… he <em>was</em> minding his own damn business before Vaggie’s screams of rage rang out through the hotel, making Charlie frown in concern. “The fuck crawled up her ass?” Husk asked, internally screaming at himself for engaging when he <em>really shouldn’t have you motherfu</em> “Oh she’s probably playing Pokémon… and lost a battle.” Poké… what? Why was she saying a shortened version of “pocket monster”? “'Scuse me?” Charlie looked over at Husk, smiling nervously. “Uhm… I don’t think I could explain it is. Why don’t you go check up on Vaggie and ask her yourself?” She wanted him to <em>what</em>. No. Fuck no. No, he couldn’t fucking do <em>that</em>, not with <em>her</em>. He opened his mouth to tell Charlie to do it her damn self, Vaggie was <em>her</em> girlfriend after all, but was cut off when he was <em>manhandled</em> away from the bar/front desk and shoved towards Vaggie’s general direction. “Okay thank you goodbye!” She said quickly, dashing away before Husk could cuss her out. “Damn cheery princess,” he muttered, sighing and lumbering towards the very agitated moth. “Vaggie? The fuck you doing?” He asked, looking down at the weird thingamabob in her hands. “Playing Pokémon.” She responded, too engrossed in her game to give a proper answer. “Uh-huh,” Husk began, looking over her shoulder. “I see that. So… are you winnin-“ “No. I’m not. Because my damn fucking <em>Fennekin</em> is a little <em>bitch</em> that apparently can’t use ember for the life of him!” …what? “Vaggie. I know many, many languages, an’ what you jus’ said was none of ‘em.” Vaggie stopped glaring at the screen to snap her head up at Husk, a surprised look on her face. “You… don’t know what Pokémon is?” “Nope. An’ I have no fuckin’ clue on to why ya keep sayin’ pocket monster.” Vaggie furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head at Husk, the expression “what in the fuck are you talking about old man” being conveyed perfectly. Husk snorted, a small smirk curling onto his face. “Yer sayin’ pocket monster. Pokémon is Japanese fer pocket monster.” “…I thought you didn’t speak Japanese.“ “Nope, bu’ Niffty does an’ I picked up a few things from her.” Vaggie looked impressed, whistling lowly. “Damn. You’re a genius.” Husk laughed, shaking his head. “No, I’m not. Now… about these pocket monsters…” Vaggie’s eye lit up as she grabbed Husk’s paw and dragged him over to a random couch, plopping down and shoving the thingamabob into Husk’s paws, launching into a very in-depth explanation on what the fuck a Pokémon was. An in-depth explanation that Husk didn’t listen to, as he nodded his head and say “uh-huh” at what he hoped were the right times, smiling as he watched the moth’s eyes light up. After two exhausting hours of this Pokémon shit, Vaggie finally calmed down, positively beaming at Husk, all form of anger and annoyance long gone. “Heh…” Husk said, giving her a quick side hug. “While that was fun, I’m gonna go an’ do some <em>actual</em> work, okay spitfire?” He joked, winking at the girl before standing up and popping his back, trudging over to the bar/front desk, waving at Vaggie. Vaggie smiled and waved back, putting her attention back onto her game as she restarted the battle, cheering happily when she won. Husk leaned up against the bar, smiling softly as he watched her, mentally rooting her on. If some pocket monsters made Vaggie this happy? Well by god he’s gonna learn about them, even if he had to do some studying of his own.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mypackpride asked:</p><p>Hay friend, can I request a small VoxVal fic? How about Val makes Vox a new suit?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>Fuck you for making a sweet ass request. Fuck you.</p><p>Notes:<br/>Posted a while ago. This was when I tried to write Vox stuttering, so I apologize for the shitty stutter ^^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>“V-Val… what the f-f-fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vox asked, looking down at the louse at his feet with mild confusion. Valentino merely smiled at him, showing off all of his teeth in a proud “I-know-what-I’m-doing-so-deal-with-it” matter. “Well, I <em>think</em> that I am helping to improve your fashion sense, to say the very least” Valentino shot back, continuing to measure Vox in increasingly suggestive ways. Vox sighed heavily, rubbing at his screen like one would their temple, rephrasing his question. “What are you doing Valentino?” The louse didn’t even bother to look up from what he was doing this time, chuckling slightly. “Why measuring you baby-cakes! What else would I be doing?” “Trying t… trying t-to fuck me.” Vox deadpanned, screen glitching slightly. Although Vox couldn’t see Valentino’s face, the louse’s pout was obvious, “Oh come <em>on</em> Voxy, give me some more credit than that!” “Uh-huh,” Vox deadpanned, scowling down at Valentino’s form. Valentino snickered and sat back on his knees, putting a hand to his heart. “Oh Voxy, you wound me~” He cooed out dramatically, cracking open an eye to gauge Vox’s expressions. Vox rolled his eyes, staying still as Valentino resumed his… “measuring”, which seemed more like a fancy way for the louse to cop a feel of Vox’s everything. “Val, honey, you’re fucking blind.” Valentino gasped, huffing. “Well fuck you to Voxy. Hmpf!” He pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Vox facepalmed again, muttering under his breath. “Val. You were born <em>blind</em>.” “Well I know that, but I can see now!-” “Barely,” Vox interrupted, looking down at Valentino, completely unamused. Valentino sneered up at Vox, snarling at him, his mood swinging from playful to angry in a matter of seconds. “Just let me fucking finish damnit! The point <em>is</em>, I can see <em>now</em>, and that’s all that matters!” Vox was unfazed by the louse’s temper, continuing to egg him on. “Yeah. Sure. Val even with your glasses <em>on</em> everything is blurry as fuck for you.” “But I don’t need crystal clear vision to make you a new suit!” “You… what?” Valentino’s mood changed instantly, jumping from anger back to his usual playfulness. “Voxy, I’m making you a new suit. I thought you knew that~” “…N-no, I didn’t” Valentino smirked up at Vox, puffing up his chest proudly. “Well now you do~” Vox blinked dumbly, watching Valentino jot down a few numbers in his godawful handwriting before standing up and towering over Vox, grin sharp. “Wanna be ungrateful now~?” Vox’s screen turned pink as he flushed, crossing his arms and spitting out a quick. “S…s-sorry. Uhm… t-thank you for doing this.” Valentino’s grin somehow got wider as he leaned in and gave Vox’s screen a little peck. “You’re welcome baby~. Now if you excuse me, I am going to send your measurements to Rhonda.” “Have fun,” Vox muttered, watching Valentino walk away. “Oh, I will~. And I can’t <em>wait</em> to see you in your brand new pink suit!” “A brand new wHAT!?” Valentino simply cackled, starting to speed walk away from the now pissed off Vox. “V-V-VALENTINO!!!”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cantankerouscanuck asked:</p><p>I've got a (hopefully) more wholesome request! Husk comes across Vaggie as she's fallen asleep doing paperwork or something similar and carries her back up to her and Charlie's room. And perhaps Vaggie tends to sleep talk....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>A/N (story under the cut) Hey! Sorry, it’s unedited and rushed but I wanted to write as much as I could before my runner’s high wore off and I lost all motivation. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Notes:<br/>I wrote and posted this during a very depressing time in my life, so yeah :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Husk was too sober for this shit. At least, that’s what he thought when he stared down at the sleeping form of Vaggie, groaning internally at the mere thought of having to try and lift her. He was too old for this, damnit! Then again… he was too old for a lot of things, such as falling head over heels for-well that wasn’t important. What was important was gathering the strength to ignore Vaggie and march on over to the bar and make himself a drink. Or twenty. He was turning around, about to successfully ignore the moth demon that he *did not care about damnit* when she came crashing down onto the hard floor of the lobby. “Oh god fucking-“ Husk’s nose twitched in fake annoyance, knowing that there was no way in hell that he had the heart to ignore Vaggie any longer. He sighed heavily and turned around, eyeing the girl who was now on the cold floor, curled up. He bent down, trying to figure out the best way to pick her up without touching certain… aspects of her body. “Oh fuck it…” he muttered, raising a paw slightly, the pad glowing a soft orange hue as Vaggie was lifted in the air, high enough for him to slide his arms under her back and knees, avoiding any awkwardness to come. He huffed slightly, not used to using so much magic all at once, and started walking to where Charlie’s room was. At least… where he *thought* Charlie’s room was. *Oh fuck me in the ass* he thought, eyes widening as he realized he had absolutely no fucking clue where Charlie’s room was. Which meant he couldn’t put Vaggie into her girlfriend’s arms. *God fucking damnit!* Where was he gonna put her now!? He bared his fangs slightly, fur fluffing up in annoyance. Vaggie groaned in her sleep, burying her face into Husk’s chest and muttering “Puedo dormir en tu habitación, papá,” her speech slurring slightly. *Puedo dormir en tu habitación, papá*… take me to your room, dad. Husk’s nose twitched in surprise, not expecting Vaggie to call *him* dad of all demons. But… she *was* asleep so it could’ve easily been a mistake… Husk shook his head, knocking the intrusive thoughts out of his head, eyes landing on the door to his room. His… room. His bed wasn’t the comfiest in the world, but it was a bed and there was no way in fuck was he going to let Vaggie just sleep on the damn floor. So his bed it is. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping moth in his arms, knowing damn well that he won’t be sleeping in his room tonight. As he stared at her sleeping face a little longer, he realized that he didn’t really give a shit.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cantankerouscanuck asked:</p><p>May I request this; Husk having PTSD and thinking he's a soldier again and that the other Misfits are an enemy patrol out to kill him until one of them of your choice (coughVAGGIEcough) helps him escape the memory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from Tumblr:<br/>(TRIGGER WARNING: PTSD AND WAR SHIT. Also idk how PTSD works, sorry!)</p><p>Notes:<br/>That was my first ever Tumblr request.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk was sitting down and reading the newspaper. Why there were newspapers in Hell confused the shit out of him but hey, he wasn’t gonna question it. Curiosity killed the cat and all that bullshit. So there he sat, on his barstool, reading a newspaper that was more interested in how the latest supermodel’s tits were big than what was <em>actually</em> going on in Hell. Eh, not his cup of tea but at least the crossword puzzle challenged him. As Husk worked on his crossword, his ears twitched, straining to hear any noise coming from the hotel. He heard a faint crashing noise and muffled cursing, Italian, so it must be Angel, and promptly stopped giving a shit, knowing that as long as there was a noise, he would be fi-</p>
<h2>
<strike>POP</strike> <b>BOOM</b>
</h2><p>A <strike>balloon popped</strike> gunshot.</p><p>Husk jumped in surprise, looking around, quickly becoming panicked. He… wasn’t in Hell anymore. Well, that was a lie. He was in hell, but not Hell, the place he lived. Oh no, oh no no no! He was in his own personal hell, a place he wouldn’t even wish to put his worst enemy in. <em>Vietnam</em>. He was back.</p><p>How the fuck was he back? Well, that didn’t matter now. What mattered now was not getting fucking <em>shot</em> that’s what mattered damnit!</p><p>He whipped his head around, bullets whizzing by him, and yet somehow missing. Where the <em>fuck</em> was his troops, the soldiers, anyone!? Shouldn’t they fucking be here by now!? He fumed, clutching the <strike>pencil</strike> gun in his <strike>paws</strike> hands tightly. Maybe they left him behind, for dead. And maybe they left their tracks behind them! Yes, yes that was it, that was it! Husk chanced a look down, ready to find any proof that someone had passed through. Instead, he was staring at the dead body of a dear friend, face twisted in agony.</p><p>Husk screamed loudly, running away, bullets be fucking damned!!</p><p>He ran and ran and ran until he hit into something and went crashing into the ground.</p><p>He groaned and opened his eyes, screaming louder.</p><p>There, right in front of him, was the enemy’s patrol. Oh god, he was going to die. One reached down to swipe at him and he snarled, baring his <strike>fangs</strike> teeth like a cat. He tried to run for cover but was stopped when the enemy <strike>stepped on his tail</strike> grabbed his bag, yanking him backward. He stared up at those soulless, black eyes, his own <strike>sunset</strike> amber eyes filling with tears as he closed them and curled up, sobbing pathetically.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Charlie stared in a mix of horror and shock, eyes trained on the curled up and shaking form of Husk. She had popped a balloon by accident, startling everyone in the hotel. Well… she thought it only startled everyone until Husk had screamed bloody murder, running into the room and smack dab into Alastor. He had fallen down, looking up at Alastor with his eyes glazed over, screaming louder in Russian. He had tried to get up and flee, but Alastor simply stepped on his tail, a confused smile on his face. “Al maybe you sho-” Husk screamed again, this time his voice breaking as he curled up into a tight ball and sobbed. And that’s where they were at the moment, all staring in a mixture of shock and horror at the cat demon.</p><p>All except Vaggie. Charlie tore her eyes away from the awful sight of Husk crying when she heard the soft footsteps of her girlfriend approaching her. Her expression was one of concern, a look that was usually directed towards Charlie herself. Charlie stepped forward, keeping her voice low as not to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over the misfits, Husk’s loud sobbing and pleas in Russian being the only noise. “Vaggie?” Vaggie’s eyes darted to Charlie’s before she set her mouth into a thin, straight line, and walked over determinedly to Husk. She knelt down next to the sobbing cat and started to pet him gently, whispering words to him in Spanish. Alastor stepped back, eyes wide in shock. Husk… stopped sobbing, uncurling himself, eyes still glued shut. He shuddered a few times before going completely slack, groaning and sitting up, wiping his eyes and sniffing. “Wha-” he cleared his throat, voice shot from the screaming. Vaggie cut him off before he tried to continue speaking, helping him up. “Charlie popped a balloon and you had a flashback. Come on, we are getting you to bed.” Husk looked like he was about to protest, but stopped, face sagging as he wiped at his tear-stained fur. Vaggie quietly encouraged him on, even letting the old cat lean on her for support. Charlie watched as the two walked out of the room, gnawing at her bottom lip. She’ll have to talk to Vaggie about what happened when she gets back. She sighed and put on a smile, trying her best to be cheerful. “Since Vaggie seems to have this under control, back to work everyone!” Her fake cheerfulness worked on everyone but Alastor, but regardless, work was resumed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay that's enough of the bulk updates from Tumblr.</p><p> </p><p>Request a fic here or at my Tumblr: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send a request here or at my Tumblr: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>